rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zemsta Seta ( po raz kolejny )
INTRO " w ukrtym miejscu Snigh Tadz " Snigh Tadz:Mój drogi Milo teraz ty odemnie nie wyjdziesz Milo:ĘĘĘĘĘęęęęęęęęęęęęęeeee Snigh Tadz:Twoi przyjaciele Mu i Shaka myślą że jesteś w Sanktuarium " w Sanktuarium " Aiolia:Nie oni tego wogóle nie zrobią Shaina:A właśnie że tak idioto ( do Sanktuarium przybli z wizyty u porpurowego chłopca Tip Toka Bianca Mu i Shaka ) Shura:Jesteście myśleliśmy że już mam na poszukiwanie was Shaka Mu:Nie nie czeba by było Shura Bianca:Shura czy Milo już jest w sanktuarium Shura:Nie ani ja ani Aldebaran czy z innych rycerze go nie widzał wiem że Saga Aiolos Orfeusz Lira są u Amazonek a Camus w Syberii Bianca:A może przyjdzie " w tym czasie w pustyni egipskiej czarnej piramidzie " Set:No na rescie wolny po 5000 lat uwięźi teraz moja zemsta do padnie wszystkich hahahahahahahahaha " w Mieście Amazones " Saga:Aiolos Orfeusz Lira czuje że zła siła się uwolniła Aiolos:Saga nie tylko ty Orfeusz Lira:Ta siła jest tak nieczysta Maddie Schorastyka Nutia:To Set powrócił Aiolos Saga Orfeusz Lira:Set wrócił Maddie Schorastyka:Tak Nutia znów razem z Biancą stoczysz walkę z Setem Nutia:Maddie Schorastyko ja jedna nie byłam u Bianci lecz nas było trzy Orfeusz Lira:Ciekawie co teraz robią Saga:Napewno mała Shaina nerwia i ustawia wszystkich rycerzy Aiolos:No co ty ta mała " w Syberii w masteczku Snienka " Camus:Set wrócił zacznie się walka Anastazja:Widzisz Camus macie starcie z nowimi wrogami " W Sanktuarium " Mu:Aldebaranie widzałeś Aldebaran:Nie przybył Milo wogóle ja z Shurą pilnowaliśmy Maskę Śmierci , ale słyszmy kłótnię Aiolii z Shainą przynajmniej jest wesoło Mu:Co kłótnia Aiolia z Shainą , no tak ( Aiolia przychodzi do Mu i Aldebarana ) Aiolia:Bo ja zaraz zabije tą Shainę ale ona mnie denerwuje o wróciliście a gdzie Milo Mu:Ja Shaka z Nike wróciliśmy widzeliśmy że Milo też wyruszył do Sanktuarium ale widzimy że chyba coś się stało Aiolia:Na pewno tak " w Świątyni Ateny " Bianca:Milo gdzie jesteś już wiem Snigh Tadz teraz nie mam czasu Orfeusz Lira Saga Aiolos są z Amazonkami a Camsu z Anastazją ich nie wypuszczajcie ich od siebie ( przy drzwiach komnaty świątyni są Dante Argor Capella pilnują w raz z Ikkim , gdy Bianca wysła tepatycznie wiadomości do sióstr Maddie i Schorastyki i do Nutii , Anastazji by ich niewypuściły bez ględnie bo Setowi udaremić zabica Aiolosa Sagę Orfeusza Lirę Camusa i Milo którzy są w różnych części świata ) " w Kwaderze Sanktuarium " Asterion:Marin co tak myślisz Marin:A nic martwie się teraz o następna walkę z innym juz bogiem " w około Szkolenictwa Sanktuarium " ( Seiya Shiryu Hyoga Shun spoglądają teraz na niebo obserwując teraz sytułacje że zmierzą się Setem bogiem zła .Czy im się to uda Set palnuje co innego świata po zbawić czegoś co każdy z rycerzy czy wojowników ma coś co set bardzo chcę to uwięźic tego nikt niewie ) " w Czarnej Piramidzie " Set:Pierw tego świata pozbawie bogów hahahahahahahahahahahahaha nigd mnie nie poszczyma hahahaha ( Set mam już plan pozbawienai świata bogów ) KONIEC